Daydream Kaito
by SmilieS1995
Summary: Few of the many adventures of Kaito Kid/Kuroba Kaito and his faithful companions. DC characters may pop up. They don't like being left out.
1. Chapter 1

Just to mention: I do not own Magic Kid. Obviously. If I did, it technically wouldn't be a fanfic. All characters belong to their rightful owner.

Daydream Kaito: Blond hair and...

"3 strokes on each one, takes at least 3 minutes to dry even if the bottle claims to be shorter." Aoko said, "oh actually, can depend on how many coats… for longer stay, the base, the colour with two coats and the top coat. Wait what, why do you ask?"

Kaito smiled innocently, "just asking. Sake of common knowledge." He tapped is head sweetly.

_~~~Three days later~~~_

Hakuba Saguru woke up to an odd smell. Chemicals? He took a while just lying there, wondering how he managed to be drugged to sleep this time round.

He started with the usual routine:

1)Check clothing, if any. (Has had bad experience with this, the astronaut outfit and maid dress being an example.)

2)Check hair. (Is there any confetti, glitter, some form of chemical sticky substance, hairbands, headbands, ribbons etc…)

3)Check colour of hair. (Find nearest mirror. Do not attempt to wash out. _He_ gets full marks in chemistry.)

4)Check the time. (The most normal action here. Do not forget the seconds.)

5)Place/Location? (Which side of Japan? Or solarsystem for that matter.)

6)Other people around? (What fate have they landed in? Do you see Mr blue-eyed detective in a pink wedding dress? Is anyone worse off?)

Hakuba mentally ticked off the first three, the time was 11:52 and 27 seconds, level 39 toilets (also deducting from the sanitary towel dispensers that it was the ladies, thank-you-not- so-very-much) and thankfully, the only human in the room. Not that anyone could laugh at him this time. He was fully clothed appropriately (meaning what he wore this morning when he woke up)and nothing required immediate fixing in his (precious) blond locks.

"Too good to be true, huh?" he thought to himself.

He started toward the door wondering whether KID has been captured.

Then kicked himself for the utterly uneducated and illogical question. Nakamori-keibu is most probably running around like a headless chicken yelling at some inflatable dummy. Those were the moments Saguru recognized the genetic link between the man and his mop-armed daughter.

He laid a right hand on the door, only then did he notice the white card…

_Enjoyed your beauty sleep? _

_Kaito KID *doodle*_

_ps: No.14 Dark cherry red really does compliment your hair ._

_*** 'Tis my first ever (I repeat EVER!) fanfic. Please be nice. Tips and hints will be very much appreciated. Now I am going to click the Save button before I chicken out. ***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do not own Magic Kid. Obviously. If I did, I wouldn't be here technically. All characters belong to their respectful owners. _

Daydream Kaito 2: Aerobics

First of all, Hakuba Saguru never ever proceeded to do anything embarrassing intentionally. Unlike Kaito. Whom day job is to flip Aoko's skirt and be chased around the school with the deadly mop. (And still managed to achieve joint top in every test. He wasn't complaining. Just internally sulking that he had to revise a bit to get his average mark of 100%.) Hakuba, being a gentleman with flawless manners, will not do such thing. It was an action of disrespect towards the lady to invade her personal space, whether she likes it or not being a different matter.

The only time Hakuba Saguru, aged 17, ever made a fool of himself, was when he jumped into a swimming pool, fully clothed to save_ a drowning dog._ As a result, the 5 year-old blond was saved by _the drowning dog._ That night, he intensively read the Physics AQA syllabus textbook to understand how gravity and a pool filled with water managed to let the fluffy and heavy German shepherd afloat.

(For those of you not familiar with this, AQA is one of the many GCSE exam boards. GCSEs are requirement exams in the UK, the best grade being A*. Most of the subjects are taken in year 11, the age 16, where compulsory education ends. It is a major factor in UK education, the grades are looked into when applying for jobs. It also affects some A-levels a student can take. As Hakuba was raised in the UK, he must have taken it, right. And to add, at his age, he would be in higher sixth-form, the A2 year. However, it was mentioned somewhere that he skipped a year or two, therefore technically being in University. Anyway, back to the point...)

He is not claiming that he has only been embarrassed in his life once. Because that would be telling a lie. But the majority of the occasion, (meaning nearly every other time but the dog in the pool incident) has been at the fault of his _not-a-friend-really-a-rival-and-worst-nightmare-also-the-pain-in-the-neck-thank-you-ever-so-much._

The second argument was that Hakuba didn't need to exercise any more to keep fit. The everyday chore of saving innocent students and bystanders from possible traumas (a month with green hair, waking up in a biology lab amongst and agrobacterium, being dressed up as a pink haired Mozart in music, the list goes on...) and running up 40 or so flights of stairs to reach the roof of a skyscraper to witness KID fly off with his ridiculous hang-glider. It was an unique form of exercise.

Did he also need to add that he doesn't really have the time? In the mental stress of life, which somewhat managed to revolve around a certain someone (and no, not in a good way. A bad, very disturbing way) ( _ohhh is that meeee?_ ), he was certain to be losing weight, if anything.

Long story put short, Hakuba didn't want to go to aerobic classes.  
The two girls (plus one boy, but he decided not to count that. Pretend you didn't see, Saguru), as if they have already planned this, tilted their heads to the right and widened their eyes in unison. Except that Hakuba does not fall for those puppy eyes. Absolutely not. It was an act of immaturity to psychologically force him into acceptance.

But being a gentleman, his manners naturally drove his vocal system to say, "of-course, why not?"

Conversation in the mental institution of H.S :

Rude department: why the hell did you say that?

Logical department: what do you mean why not? There's more of a question on giving a single reason why!

Gentleman department: the ladies did insist.

Appropriate quotes department: a man becomes more of a man when he gets over obstacles.

Critical Thinking department: That would mean that by getting over the obstacle of wearing women 's underwear would make a man manlier.

Insulting Kaito department: Haha so Kaito must be at least 100 times a man.

Logical department: I guess we're going to have to attend.

Appropriate quotes department: a man should never break a promise.

Gentleman department: *smug*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_Later that day..._

The three jolly teenagers watched as the blond walked into the changing room.

Kaito: Ohhh look, you can't miss this.

Aoko: Kaito, why are there even cameras in there?

Kaito: I dunno, _I obviously have nothing to do with it._

Akako: *Snigger* Shut up. I don't care. This is better than turning jam jars into parrots.

Aoko: oh wow this is amazing. We can move the camera direction.

Kaito: oh not just that, we can_ ZOOM in!_

Akako: great resolution as well. Ohhhh look at those abs...

Aoko: wait, are we supposed to be doing thi...(stares at screen) who cares...

?: Oi whatcha call me out ere for? Betta be worthit. *peers at screen*  
This looks good. Whaddu think Ku-conan kun?

Conan: *evil smile* don't tell me. Got bored of the politeness and smoooooth knight in shining armour, so decided it's time to punch some 21st century into him?

Kaito: yup! What's more 21st century than a bit of aerobics to some teen pop music?

Akako: And to spice things up, a _special_ type of aerobics class. Kaito's been checking out all of this for like, months. Told the instructor guy, he's gonna bring a "friend."

Heiji: ya have guts, 'm proud of ya friend. *pats magician on the back*

(jumping off skyscrapers must take a fair bit of courage after all.)

Kaito: I don't mind. Actually, it's quite fun. I'm considering on officially making it one of my hobbies.

Conan: I see, so he hasn't noticed, cos you lot told him that you're going too. *raises eyebrow at Aoko and Akako*

Aoko: yup. He's gonna kill us for this. Best make most of the price we pay.

Akako: gotta be honest. He looks gooood in plain training Tee and jogging bottoms.

Kaito: You know what, if we shrunk a NAKED Hakuba like they shrunk Tantei-kun... (Suffocated by Heiji and Shrunken guy. Conan: besides, I was not naked!)  
*awkwaaaard cough*  
Yeah I obviously mean... like that little guy in that tv-show/movie/manga... and put some wings and a eokokoli on him, we may get a cherub.

Conan: *Pulls that face. You know, turning eyes into a line and eyebrows raised. The one he does when Genta substitutes everything for Una-Jyuu. (I personally think he looks most like Shinichi when he does that.)*

You mean a _ukulele._ I'm pretty sure they don't play that anyway.

*coughs back to Conan voice*  
Hey, I think he's looking for you, Kaito niichan!

Kaito: no he's looking for them two. I called him just now. *grin*

Conan: hmmm okay... I congratulate you on the amazing cameras, but...

Heiji: ...we ain't hearing what he's sayin'.

Conan:*Glasses flash white + scary grin on face moment*

Conan: *takes out a mini mic*

Conan & Kaito: *high5*

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Hakuba casually stepped into the room. He had the uneasy feeling about something. Kaito had called him 5 minutes ago, with his "I suddenly have a bad cold" voice.  
He had tried to believe the magician. But really, that guy was fine in school, like 2 hours, 37 minuets, 49.6 seconds ago.  
He didn't have the nerves to walk into the ladies to look for the other two either. (Besides, that is against all respectful rules)  
Around 20 pairs of eyes greeted him. The very same people that were giving him funny looks in the changing room.  
"So you must be the newbie that he told us about. Nice to have such a young fine pair. We have heard so much about you from Kaito-kun." a guy, probably in his mid 30s said. Hakuba reckoned that he is the instructor.  
"Errm, yes. I reckon. I'm Hakuba Saguru, glad to meet you. Kuroba is unable to attend today, he is unwell."  
"That's a pity. We were looking forward to seeing you two together. I guess you'll have to pair up with someone else for today."  
Then the instructor guy went off to sort out music.

Another conversation in the mental institution of H.S :  
Captain Obvious department: This is odd.  
Where is Aoko and Akako? No. There isn't a single woman in this room. Maybe they're all ill? Think of the possibility of all the women of a mixed aerobics class being ill at once. Unlikely. Besides, why did he not mention the girls. Did they not talk about me? Unless...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Okay, simple warm-up. Get those muscles going. Stretching. Here we go- one, two, three, for, five, six, seven, eight..."

The men began arm stretches. Then shoulders. Neck. Stomach. Then errm...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Aoko: ne, Kaito...  
Heiji: oi, Conan?

Kaito: Hmm what?  
Conan: naani? What is it, Heiji niichan?

Akako: do you happen to have a video recorder handy?

...Then hips. Leg. Not to mention- paired stretches. Teeny bit awkward, don't you reckon?

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

In favour of Mr Hakuba, the next scene has been cut. But if I was to give you a basic gist of the happenings in the gay aerobics class, it would go along the lines of 50 hip thrusts and 100 paired *ahem* exercises, and much more. Lady Gaga and Katy Perry seem to be their favourite. _"I kissed a girl, and I liked i~t". _You may guess the modifications that was made to that song.

After the short two hours of pure entertainment, the 4 teenagers and one spectacled boy left the CCTV monitoring room in good spirits. (What happened to the security man in charge of the CCTV room is only known to a certain magician.) Akako with a DVD of goodness in her hands, was exceptionally smiley. In her evil sneering way, that is.

Meanwhile, after two endless hours of torture he somehow managed to get himself into, our young prince didn't really feel that refreshed.

The morale of the story?  
Never trust a magician dressed in white and his friends. Or just get used to the random moments of weirdness. And harassment.

_*** That took a while to finish... All the italics I put in just randomly vanished. Owww :(_

_I thought of this in a PE lesson, a while ago. My friend and I were discussing whether they teach aerobics in an only boys school. Accoring to my brother, they do not. However, I am pretty sure he's lying. Probably think it too corney to admmit to. _

_Thank you so much to those of you who actually spent time reading this. I have an idea for the next chapter. It will be written somepoint. _

_Tips, hints, codes and riddles on improvements are all very much appreciated. :)_


End file.
